Like a Moth to a Flame
by 0anon0
Summary: Theodore Zabini just couldn't keep away from Blaise Zabini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they belong to their respective owners.

Note: All characters are written as if they are older than 18 years of age.

* * *

Theo promised himself that he would keep away from Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a bad influence on him, he knew. Theo thought that Blaise had learnt his tricks from his mother, but he also had an arrogant streak. Theo knew that Blaise would be more than happy to take advantage of him. It was a Slytherin trait. If Blaise didn't get him this time, it would be some other time. Blaise was good a waiting, and he always got what he wanted.

At the moment, though, Theo could not stay away from Blaise. The issue was that it was the Christmas holidays, and all their other year mates had gone home. Theo knew that Blaise's mother had gone to Venice over the winter, and Blaise obviously didn't want to go all that way. For his part, Theo's father was in Azkaban, so he had nowhere else to go. Unfortunately for Theo, the day after everyone left, the Hogwarts' grounds froze. The huge doors outside refused to open to anyone except for Hagrid, or a well-placed spell. That left Theo only indoors to escape from Blaise.

* * *

Theo was sitting in the Slytherin common room at the start of the holidays, absorbed in his book. A couple of second year students played Exploding Snap on the other side of the room, and some older students were finishing up their homework in front of the fire. Theo didn't notice he had company until the couch dipped under him. He looked up into Blaise's dark eyes.

"Enjoying your Christmas break, Nott?" Blaise asked.

Theo stuttered a reply, then turned his eyes back to his book. Blaise stayed on the couch, and Theo looked nervously up at his every few seconds. He noticed that Blaise was staring at him.

"I've noticed something", Blaise said. "I seem to have gotten your attention."

He waited for a response, but Theo wasn't forthcoming.

"I've been thinking, Nott", he said smoothly. "It's obvious that you think I'm good-looking."

"I don't—" Theo began, but Blaise cut him off.

"No need to deny it", he said, catching Theo's eyes. "I am good-looking. But I think you want more than that."

Blaise reached over, still keeping eye contact, and pressed a hand to Theo's groin, and squeezed. Theo gasped in shock, and in response to the electric currents that shot through his body. He looked around covertly. The other Slytherins hadn't noticed a thing.

"I was right", Blaise said smugly, and Theo's cock hardened.

Theo blushed, but Blaise ran a finger down a tomato-red cheek, though his hand didn't leave Theo's crotch.

"Don't be embarrassed, Nott", he crooned, though his smile was predatory. "It's a natural reaction. I'm not going be offended that you like me."

Blaise squeezed Theo's cock again, and he had to try hard to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. Nonetheless, a quiet, high-pitched squeak leaked out, and from Blaise's self-satisfied grin, Theo knew that Blaise could tell that he was getting off on this. Blaise undid the button of Theo's pants, then unzipped them. Theo opened his mouth to argue, but Blaise stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"You don't want our Slytherin siblings noticing you, do you?" he said softly.

Theo stared at Blaise, but didn't speak.

"Good", Blaise muttered.

Theo sat still, not daring to move, as Blaise slipped his hand down the other Slytherin's pants. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Theo.

"Going commando?" he asked. "Were you waiting for me?"

Theo looked away in embarrassment. If he were honest, he would have told Blaise that he just disliked the feeling of his cock and balls confined. But Blaise's smug smile made him stay silent, fearing a jeering retort.

"Don't worry", Blaise drawled, his voice too loud for Theo's liking. "I'll give you exactly what you want."

"I don't want anything", Theo snapped, a bit too quickly.

Blaise smiled in response. His hand squeezed Theo's cock, making the smaller Slytherin squirm. Theo could see that Blaise hadn't believed his lie. He would have only admitted it aloud after taking a dose of Veritaserum, but Theo wanted Blaise's hand on his cock. He would have admitted to much more than that, as well. Very slowly, as if he were intent on teasing Theo, Blaise's hand slid up Theo's cock. Friction from rough calluses on his palm sent shivers through Theo's body.

"Well, if you're sure you don't want anything, I think I might stop", Blaise said nonchalantly.

He released Theo's cock. Involuntarily, Theo jerked his hips upwards, trying to regain the feeling he had had. That was a mistake. Theo saw the triumph on Blaise's face, and knew that the Slytherin had just been waiting for Theo to make a move that he could capitalise on.

"There's no point, then, of me telling you what I was planning on doing", Blaise continued, still sounding uninterested.

He waited for a second, to see if Theo would give in immediately. Theo, though, was made of stronger stuff. He wasn't going to give up without at least a bit of a fight, though he had to admit that it was a losing battle. Blaise always won, in the end.

"While I jerked off you cock, I was going to reach underneath you, circling a finger around your hole", Blaise said, when he received no response. "Slowly, as you got closer to the edge, I would press one finger, then another, into you. But I wouldn't let you get off so easily. I would make you work for your satisfaction."

All while he spoke, Blaise looked into Theo's eyes. Theo couldn't look away. Blaise's words were hypnotic. Unconsciously, Theo reached down to stroke his cock, but Blaise grabbed his wrist before he could.

"You would start by riding my fingers", Blaise continued in a low voice. "Then, if you had pleased me, I would let you ride my cock. I would fill every hole of yours."

Blaise stroked a finger down Theo's cheek. Theo trembled as Blaise's words conjured up vivid images in his mind. He tried again to reach for his cock, but Blaise prevented him. Desperately, Theo thrust shallowly into the air, but there was nothing to relieve him.

"I can see that you're enjoying my story", Blaise said conversationally. "Well, I have a proposition for you. If you can stop yourself for cumming for the next twenty-four hours, I'll give you all I said, and more."

Theo stared at his fellow Slytherin. Blaise must be joking. But the look on Blaise's face wasn't the usual one that he had when he was up to something. There was a mixture of cunning and defiance on it.

"How will you know?" Theo asked curiously.

"Oh, I will, don't you worry", Blaise said. "I'll be watching you when you least expect it."

He winked at Theo. The smaller Slytherin nearly came there and then. Blaise stood from the couch, and sauntered away. Theo watched him go in silence.

Theo nearly rushed off to the bathroom the moment Blaise had gone, but stopped himself. He wouldn't have put it past Blaise to be waiting for him there, ready to catch him unawares. So Theo just fixed himself up, then picked up his book, and continued reading as if nothing had happened.

When Theo went down to the Great Hall for dinner, Blaise caught his eye. The Slytherin winked, and Theo felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He scurried to the other side of the long table, to keep out of Blaise's way. All through the meal, Theo felt Blaise's eyes on him. He looked up now and then, and each time Blaise was facing in his direction. When the meal was over, Blaise sauntered down the table, and leaned over it so that he was face to face with Theo.

"You're doing well so far", he said.

Before Theo could protest that he wasn't doing anything, Blaise stalked off. Theo sat at the table in silence, desperately wishing his now-hard cock would soften.

That night, Blaise was in the dormitory when Theo went to sleep. Theo could see Blaise lying on his bed, his dark eyes glittering in the dim light as they stared at him. Nervously, Theo tried to pull down the curtains around his four-poster bed, but found they were stuck. He glanced back at Blaise, and thought he caught a hint of a smile in the darkness.

Theo's dreams were filled with cocky smirks, and dark eyes. He tossed and turned, sure that Blaise was watching him all the while. However, when he awoke at a time that was way too early for anyone to be awake, Blaise was asleep in his own bed. Theo breathed a sigh of relief, and snuck out of the dormitory.

He entered the communal bathroom, and secured a shower stall for himself. Quickly, Theo stripped out his clothes, and before the icy air could get to him, stepped under the warm water. He could feel the tension from the past day wash away. Blaise's voice faded from his mind. Theo felt himself again. Slowly, Theo's hands drifted across his chest, pressing against muscle and bone. They moved down, and one hand curled around his cock. Theo groaned softly to himself. Blaise's teasing had gotten to him; Theo had been hard for nearly a whole day without letup. He hadn't wanted to go and jerk off, just so that Blaise wouldn't get the satisfaction of catching him, but this felt like a moment away from all that. Theo stroked his cock slowly, taking pleasure from the pressure.

Someone cleared their throat. Theo jumped, and his eyes flew open. He looked around desperately as his hands tried to cover his erection. No one was in the stall but him.

"Look up, Nott", drawled a familiar voice.

Theo looked up. Blaise's face stared down at him from over the cubicle wall. His hair was wet, like he too had been taking a shower. Theo blushed red, and glared at Blaise.

"What are you doing?" he hissed angrily.

"I told you I would be keeping an eye on you", he said placidly. "And you've been doing so well."

Theo continued glaring at Blaise. Blaise shrugged, and vanished. Theo's calm mood, though, had also gone. He no longer felt like jerking off, especially if Blaise would be secretly watching him. Theo dressed, and stomped out of the shower.

* * *

The afternoon found Theo in the library. It had not stopped snowing, so out of boredom, he decided to begin his holiday work. He had gotten halfway through an essay on the use of Polyjuice Potion, when Blaise found him. Theo scowled up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked brusquely.

"Can't someone do their homework in the library in peace?" Blaise replied, sounding too innocent.

"Do it somewhere else, then", Theo huffed.

Blaise opened his mouth to respond, when Madam Pince swooped down on the Slytherins, and told them off. By the time she'd left, Blaise was firmly set opposite Theo, and didn't look like he'd move quickly. Theo scowled again, at Blaise, and turned back to his essay.

The other Slytherin's presence, though, proved to be a distraction. Theo constantly looked up, expecting Blaise to be smirking at him, but Blaise seemed to actually be doing work. Finally, Theo relaxed, and let down his guard.

It was then that Blaise struck.

Theo first felt something tickle his leg. He moved his leg, and the feeling vanished. Then, Theo felt something creep up his thigh. He glanced up at Blaise, but the Slytherin was still writing in his neat, calligraphic script. Theo tried to continue working, but squeaked as the foreign object reached his groin. Blushing, Theo looked down, and saw a dark foot pressed against his cock. He looked Blaise again, and this time, Blaise was looking back at him. Blaise winked, and looked back at his work. Theo opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment, Blaise pressed his foot into Theo's groin again, and Theo had to turn his complaint into a gasp. He looked around nervously, scared that Madam Pince would be hovering over them again. He was sure that what Blaise was doing wasn't allowed in the library.

Slowly, Blaise rubbed his foot against Theo's cock until it was rock hard. All the while, Theo tried to ignore Blaise's actions, but it was all but impossible.

"Unzip your pants, Nott", Blaise hissed across the table.

Theo stared at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Unzip your pants", Blaise repeated. "Now!"

He lowered his foot from Theo's crotch. With trembling hands, Theo complied with Blaise's order. He wanted to protest, to rebel against the Slytherin, but Blaise's personality was too forceful; you did what he said, or you got steamrolled.

When Theo rested his hands back on the table, Blaise's foot returned to its position. Now it pressed against the thin fabric of Theo's underwear. Theo shivered at the touch. Blaise massaged Theo's cock some more, before manoeuvring his foot around. For a moment, Theo had no idea what Blaise was doing, but then Blaise hooked his toes around Theo's waistband, and pulled down. With a bit more manoeuvring, Blaise managed to pull Theo's underwear under his cock, exposing it to the cold library air.

Theo tried to shift away, but Blaise had already pressed his foot against his cock. Its heat contrasted strongly with the air. Theo gulped down a moan as he tried desperately to remain silent, lest Madam Pince took interest in him. He tried to focus on the essay he was writing, but the words seemed to float off the page.

After a few minutes, Theo knew he was about to cum. He had given up all pretended of working, though Blaise still dutifully jotted down notes. Theo was on the edge, when Blaise's foot vanished. He mewed in desperation, and thrust his hips forward in an attempt to get any feeling in his cock, but there was nothing but air. Theo was about to reach down and bring himself to completion, when Blaise leaned over the table.

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet", he said.

While Theo glared, Blaise packed up his belongings. With a final wink at Theo, he left the library.

Theo fumed. Blaise was treating him like a toy, as if he could do anything to Theo he wanted. And the worst thing was that he was right. Although Theo was loath to admit it, Blaise had him wrapped around his little finger. For a fraction of a second, Theo thought of finding the nearest empty classroom, and jerking off until he came, but he knew that he wouldn't. Blaise's suggestive comments were tantalising. Theo didn't know what Blaise was planning on doing with him, but deep down, he wanted to find out.

When Theo returned to the Slytherin common room, though, Blaise wasn't there. Theo had expected Blaise to be waiting for him. For a minute, Theo hovered anxiously, until a seventh year student shot him an ugly glare. Then Theo fled to his dormitory.

Blaise was still conspicuously absent, and Theo was sure that there was going to be a trick somewhere. He was proven right when he saw a folded scrap parchment on his pillow. Curious, though cautious, Theo picked it up. Immediately, it flew out of his hand, and burst into flame.

"Go to the left corridor on the seventh floor", Blaise's voice boomed out.

Theo stumbled back, but by then the parchment was only a pile of ash on the floor. He stared at it. Just like Theo had expected, Blaise was being frustrating. Again, Theo was about to ignore Blaise's message. But just like in the library, he found that he couldn't. Theo hurried out of the Slytherin common room, and up flight after flight of steps.

The left corridor on the seventh floor was deserted. Theo remembered that there was only a door at the end of the corridor; the middle was just brick wall, broken up by the occasional painting or tapestry. Slowly, he walked down the corridor. At the end, Theo tried to turn the knob of the door, but it was locked. He frowned, trying to work out what Blaise was doing.

Theo convinced himself to return got the common room. However, when he turned, to his surprise, a door had appeared halfway down the corridor. Cautiously, he approached it. This door was unlocked. Theo opened it, and slipped inside.

The room was lavishly decorated. Elaborate tapestries covered the walls, and golden trinkets glittered in cabinets. The centre of the room was taken up by a large four-poster bed. In the middle of it lounged Blaise. He was dressed only in black silk boxers and a predatory grin. Theo could only stare at his smooth chest, and the light trail of hair that vanished beneath the waistband.

"You took your time", Blaise drawled.

He beckoned at Theo. Theo felt drawn towards his fellow Slytherin. He stepped forwards until he stood before the bed. Blaise reached out, and grabbed Theo's tie, pulling him onto the bed. Theo tried to push Blaise away, but only ended up pressing himself against Blaise's hard muscles.

While still holding Theo in place, Blaise reached down, and unbuttoned Theo's pants. As Theo struggled, Blaise pulled Theo's shoes and socks off, then followed them with his pants. Then Blaise took hold of Theo's shirt, and pulled. Buttons flew off as Theo's shirt ripped. Blaise threw this rag after Theo's other clothes.

Although Blaise was only dressed in boxers, Theo still felt underdressed in front of him; Blaise's arrogance was like another layer of clothing. Theo tried to bolster his confidence, but this was thwarted when Blaise slid his hand into Theo's underwear and gripped his cock. Theo tried to struggle half-heartedly, but Blaise's grip on his tie and cock kept him in place.

"I knew you'd come to me", Blaise said as his fingers stroked Theo's cock. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away."

Theo didn't respond because he knew it was true. Just Blaise's force of personality was enough to make Theo follow him.

When Theo was hard, Blaise let him go. Theo sat where he was left, his tie scrunched, and his cock making his underwear tent. Blaise reached down to squeeze his own cock, and Theo saw, for the first time, its bulk in outline against Blaise's leg. Blaise grinned at Theo's shocked face.

"Go on, Nott", he said. "Touch it."

Theo's hand was halfway across the gap between them when he realised this was probably another trap. He froze, but the damage was already done. Blaise's hand shot out to grip Theo's wrist, and he pulled Theo's hand so that it pressed against his groin. Theo could feel Blaise's cock twitch under his fingers. Blaise moaned softly. Then he left Theo go, and stripped out of his remaining clothes.

Now Theo saw the full extent of Blaise's cock. It was longer and thicker than Theo's cock, by far. All Theo could do was stare. Blaise smiled, enjoying the attention. He reached down, and stroked his cock once. A drop of precum formed at the tip. Unconsciously, Theo licked his lips.

"Do you want a taste?" Blaise asked.

Theo looked up a Blaise in alarm. Blaise was smiling at him suggestively. Theo looked back down at Blaise's cock. Hormones flooded through his body, making every part of him tingle. Although he would probably be repulsed by it later, Theo knelt in front of Blaise. He stuck out his tongue, and experimentally dabbed at the head of Blaise's cock.

"That's it", Blaise said encouragingly.

Emboldened, Theo locked Blaise's cock from tip to base. It tasted a bit salty, but otherwise, it didn't seem to taste like anything. Blaise groaned as Theo experimented. Carefully, he took the head of Blaise's cock into his mouth. Instinctively, Blaise thrust in. Theo choked as Blaise's cock hit the back of his mouth. He pulled away, gagging.

"Can't handle it?" Blaise said scornfully. "Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you'll be able to fit my full cock into at least one hole."

Theo didn't reply. He just coughed. Blaise took pity of Theo, helping him to take off his tie, and patting him on the back until the coughing subsided. Then Theo sat back on the bed.

"I'm not doing that again", he said.

Blaise shrugged, and sat beside him. He pulled Theo onto his lap, then stroked his cock through his underwear. The roughness of the material on his sensitive cock made Theo gasp. As Theo focused on his cock, Blaise tied Theo's in resisting hands with his own tie, then tapped it with his wand. Theo's hands shot into the air above his head.

Now, Theo noticed what Blaise was doing. He tried to pull his hands free but couldn't. Meanwhile, Blaise grabbed Theo's underwear with both hands, and ripped it off. Theo could feel Blaise's hard cock pressing against his ass. While one of Blaise's hands continued stroking Theo's cock, the other slid under Theo to press as his arsehole.

"Untie me!" Theo squeaked.

He squirmed under Blaise's touch, but couldn't move far enough away. Blaise's finger carefully pushed into Theo. Theo gasped as it entered him. Slowly, Blaise worked his finger up to the first knuckle, but couldn't get any further.

"You're so tight", he complained. "Relax!"

But Theo couldn't relax. Between the pressure in his ass, the hand stroking his cock, and the hard, warm body of Blaise pressed against him, Theo was too caught up with his own pleasure. Blaise shook his head contemptuously. He took his hand off Theo's cock, and picked up his wand again. He tapped it against Theo's abdomen. Immediately, Theo felt his arse quiver as the muscles relaxed. He gasped loudly as Blaise's finger now pressed all the way inside. Theo felt more full inside than he had ever felt before. In hindsight, this would be a feeling that would get redefined consistently as Blaise had his way.

Now that Theo was looser, Blaise pressed a second finger to his entrance. Theo didn't think it would fit, but either the spell was effective, or Theo's hole was more plastic than he had ever imagined, because the second finger slid in without resistance. Slowly at first, but speeding up with each movement, Blaise withdrew his fingers, then pushed them in again. At first, Theo moved away from Blaise as he did this, but his tied hands, and Blaise himself prevented him from going far. Quickly, though, Theo was thrusting back onto Blaise to make his fingers go deeper.

"You're such a slut, Nott", Blaise said in Theo's ear. "You've been playing hard to get, but you really want this."

Theo didn't reply. Between the fingers in his arse, and the hand on his cock, Theo was about to cum. Blaise sensed this, and let go of Theo's cock. Theo protested, but Blaise ignore him. Theo's cock bounced against his stomach each time he pressed himself further onto Blaise's fingers, but this wasn't enough to let him cum.

Carefully, Blaise inserted a third finger into Theo's arse. Theo's breathing grew shallow, and he closed his eyes as his arse got used to the new intrusion, but before long, he was bouncing up and down again in Blaise's lap.

"As if I thought you had never done this before", Blaise said condescendingly. "You're obviously used to whatever you want in you're arse."

Theo opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment, Blaise pressed against a bundle of nerves deep inside Theo. Theo's protest turned into a loud moan. His cock twitched, and drops of precum formed at the head. Meanwhile, Blaise nuzzled the soft skin between Theo's neck and shoulder. He kissed it gently, then lightly bit it. Theo gasped. The combination of pleasure and pain made him go into sensory overdrive. Emboldened, Blaise bit the area with more force, leaving red toothmarks behind.

"I think you're ready for the main event", he finally said.

Theo didn't reply, though he garbled a weak protest as Blaise withdrew his fingers from Theo's arse and wiped them on Theo's stomach. Blaise slid out from under Theo, leaving him slumped on the bed, already exhausted. He rolled on a condom, then returned to Theo. Lying down beside Theo, Blaise lifted him as easily as if he were a doll. He placed Theo on top of him, and uses his legs to spread Theo's apart. As Theo struggled to make himself comfortable, Blaise lined up with cock with Theo's hole, and pushed it in.

Blaise was lucky that he had made the room soundproof, else everyone in the castle would have heard Theo's yell. Theo felt like Blaise's cock was tearing him in half. But as Blaise thrust in, he once again hit that bundle of nerves, and all the pain turned into pleasure. With each thrust, Theo's loud moans filled the room, with Blaise's low grunts as counterparts. For a long while, these were the only sounds in the room.

Finally, Blaise knew he was about to cum. He stroked Theo's cock, wanting to give the other Slytherin the same pleasure as well. Theo lasted longer than Blaise expected. It took a few minutes of constant stimulation for Theo to let out a particularly loud moan, and came into his chest. As he did so, Theo's hole contracted, pressing against Blaise's cock as he thrust in and out. This was the stimulation Blaise needed. He thrust in deeply one last time, and came as well.

The two Slytherin's slumped on the bed, exhausted. Blaise was the first to recover. He removed his softened cock out of Theo's arse, and pulled off the condom. Blaise dressed, then deposited the condom onto the pool of Theo's seed on his chest. He bent down to place his mouth at Theo's ear.

"You're mine, Nott", Blaise said, "and you know it."

As Theo struggled to sit up, Blaise sauntered out of the room, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo woke to the feeling of being full. Again. He tried to struggle, but Blaise's quiet voice whispered in his ear.

"You don't want our room mates to hear, do you, Nott?"

Theo could turn his head only a bit, but he caught a glimpse of Draco's pale hair gleaming in the moonlight. Theo tried to struggle, but it was useless. Blaise's muscular arms held him down. Blaise thrust deeply into Theo once more.

"You love this", Blaise said in a rough whisper. "You love being taken, while all your friends sleep unknowing nearby."

Theo wanted to tell Blaise to shut up, and to just let him cum, but, like always, he was gagged. Blaise had found out quite quickly that the normally quiet Theo was loud when he was aroused. Based on the distinctive smell, Theo thought that Blaise had used one of his own boxers as a gag, a rare treat. He normally borrowed one of their roommates discarded underwear to shut Theo up, not wishing to soil his own. Theo had quickly been able to identify whose underwear it was, just based on the smell and taste.

Blaise thrust again, and Theo's mind went blank. Blaise somehow had this way of thrusting his cock in a strange angle that sent Theo insane. It filled him, and made him harder than ever. As Blaise had said the first time they had fucked, Theo belonged to him. Now Theo knew that he couldn't even stay away if he wanted to; he was addicted to Blaise's cock.

Blaise nibbled at Theo's ear, then bit him on the shoulder. Blaise never cared if Theo was in a bit of pain; as far as he was concerned, Theo was his toy, to be used in whatever way he wanted. And Theo more than happily acquiesced, as Blaise could satisfy Theo as well as himself.

This was true, even if Blaise appeared at strange times like this. Theo had learnt that Blaise's sex drive was unpredictable; he had once all but pulled Theo out from a feast in order to fuck him in a bathroom stall separated from the rest of the school by a thin wall. In fact, the idea of being caught seems to turn Blaise. The more likely they were to be seen, the better the sex. Blaise had taken him in the library, the common room, at Quidditch matches. Theo was sure that during the last one, Harry Potter had seen them on the top row of the stadium seats as he swooped around looking for the Golden Snitch. Blaise had fucked him so hard that time, the Theo had had a limp for a full day.

Blaise's grunt brought Theo back to the present. He felt Blaise's seed fill his arse. Then, Blaise was gone. Theo spat out Blaise's underwear, and reached beneath him. As usual, he could feel Blaise's cum dripping out of his arse. Theo pressed his fingers to his hole while his other hand stroked his achingly hard cock. It took no time at all for him to cum.

Theo used Blaise's boxers to wipe up his own and Blaise's cum, then threw the boxers at Blaise's bed. Then, he slumped back onto his bed, exhausted. As Theo drifted off to sleep after another interrupted night's sleep, he could hear Blaise already snoring softly from the other side of the room.


End file.
